Drink and Dare
by Demon Rage
Summary: OK! So I don't have to go through with this again, I am REUPLOADING this from another screenname if anyone has read it before!! NOT PLAGARISm.. Vindictive would know this problem


Drinking and Dares

*Legal stuff......I don't own gundam wing or Dragon ball GT yatty yatta yatta.Now...Kadey ,Chelsea,Dani are all my friends and Casey is a made up character,You don't own them..I DO!So do not take them.K?K.ENJOY!PS:Zara is me!And major Wufei bashing and vulgar.*

Hilde and Duo were inviting a bunch of friends over for an annual Truth or Dare game they held every month.hey always invited all of there friends which included at the age of 18, Kadey,Chelsey,Dani or Danielle,Zara,Casey,Trunks,and Goten.At age 20,themselves,Heero,Quatre,Wufei.And at age 22 Trowa and 24 Catherine,his sister.

When they arrived Hilde had set out the vodka and was ready.

"Everyone who doesn't remember the rules, these are them.1st,someone goes and asks a T or D to someone.If they choose Dare they have to do the dare and answer the Trurth if that is chosen.Now, when a truth is asked...anyone who has done the truth has to drink a shot of this very strong Vodka in a wine bottle,Any questions...?Good.Lets begin.Remember...you can only truth or dare your partner."That ends Hilde's speech.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all sat in a circle.Chelsey to trowa,Dani to Quatre,Kadey to heero,Zara to Trunks,Casey to Goten,Cathrine to Wufei.We all know Hilde to duo.

"Okay,I'll go first."Duo, of course."Hilde...Truth or dare?"

"Mmmm...Truth."

"Have you ever sneaked inside my gundam?"

Hilde,Chelsey,Dani,Kadey,and Cathrine all take a shot of Vodka.

"AHA!I knew your stole my magazines!!!"

"SO!! You don't read them anymore anyway.Plus, those _Seventeen_ Magazines were mine."

Duo blused heavily and everyone except Trowa started to giggle.

"Okay, Duo...Truth or Dare."

"Dare"

Everyone( except Hilde this is here question you know)"Ohhhhhhh."

I dare you to*hands Duo a whipped cream can about half full*Spray that in Heero's face."

"To late to switch?"Hilde nods."Heero's gonna kill me after this."Heero and Hilde both nod.

Duo walks over,closes his eyes,and sprays whipped cream all over Heero's face.Heero stands up and starts to chase Duo around the room screaming BAKA-YAROU or OMA O KORSU DUO NO BAKA.

Finally they settled down it was Heero's and kadey's turn.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero:Truth or Dare?

Kadey:Truth

Heero:Is it true you actually stole my gundam one time?

Everyone took a drink with Heero staring bug-eyed at everyone.

Heero:All of you!?!?!?!?!?!??

Wufei:THEY MADE ME

Trowa:Shut -up!You came up with the idea!

Chelsea:Yeah.*walks over and hits Wufei on the head with his katana.

Everyone except heero:YEAH!!

*Heero starts to stand up but is pulled back down by his

girlfriend.*

Kadey:MY TURN!Heero....truth or dare?

Heero:Truth.

Kadey:Ok...is it true you kissed Duo at one point or another?

Heero's eyes widen so much they looked like they were about to poke out of his head...Duo was gasping for air as well.

Kadey:Well?

Heero:*more gasping*How'd you find out??

Kadey:You did didn't you.

Heero;Kadey,It was an accident...I swear.

Duo:IT REALLY WAS!!HE THOUGHT I WAS YOU AND PLUS HE WAS DRUNK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kadey:I knew he was drunk....I just didn't think he'd remember.Besides, you didn't remember I was there when it happened did you?

Duo sprang up to attack Kadey but Heero and Hilde,Trunks Zara,Trowa, Goten, and Chelsea got in the way of it.

Duo:DID YOU HAVE TO MENTION ANYTHING THOUGH?!?!?!??!

Kadey:WHAT ABOUT YOU AND YOUR _SEVENTEEN_ MAGAZINES???????HUH???

Duo sat down immediately blushing after that and Kadey slowly sat down muttering under her breath.

Hilde and Casey both said:let's move on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh boy....was the only thing going though Trowa's head when it was there turn.Chelsea, as usual,was going to find some way to make him kiss her.She always did...whether I'm drunk or not...she always could.

Hilde:Alright Chelsea, Your turn.

Chelsea:Okay.*evil grin*(Deathscythe_kid-Oh know...something bad is gonna happenO_O)

Chelsea:Trowa......*smiles*Truth..or..dare?

Trowa:.........

Chelsea:*turning red*Pick one!

Trowa:*scared look and swallows hard*Truth.

Chelsea:Why are you always afraid of me?

Trowa:I chose...let's just play!

Chelsea:Fine.Tell me the truth....are you scared of me?

Zara,Trunks,Goten,Casey,Quatre,and Wufei took a drink.

Trowa:*murmuring*yes

Chelsea:SPEAK UP!

Trowa:YES!

Chelsea:Fine.*runs off crying*

Duo:Your scared of her,too?

Duo leans forward and takes a drink and Heero follows along with his girlfriend.

Heero:I don't blame you....she nearly broke my arm when I pissed her off.

Everyone gasps and stares at the all mighty Heero Yuy.

Hilde:Let's skip Trowa's turn.....

Trowa:yeah.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dani:MY TURN!!!!

Quatre:Oh god......*tries walking off but gets pulled backby his girlfriend*

Dani:Truth or dare?

Quatre:I don't know why I'm going to say this but dare.

Dani:Are you trying to impress me?*nudes quatre*

Quatre:*swallows hard*

Dani:Hmm.I dare you to......moon Chelsea whose probably crying in the bathroom.

Everyone else in the room:oeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

everyone follows Quatre to the bathroom where Chelsea is crying.the door is opened a crack.Quatre pulls down his pants, then sticks his butt through the crack.Suddenly we hear Chelsea scream and Quatre yelling "OWWWWW!"

Quatre:I think my butts bleeding.

Chelsea shows you not to moon me!*Chelsea is holding up a small dagger that was hidden in her waist belt*

Dani:*Uncontrolably laughing then choking*

Chelsea:AND THIS WAS YOUR DARE!!!!*Shaking and choking Dani when everyone pulls her off*

Dani*coughing*Sorry.Geez.

They all walk back to the room and Quatre now has a bandage on his ass sitting on a pillow.

Chelsea:*smiles innocently*Quatre your turn.

Quatre:*shudders*Dani.....truth or dare?

Dani:Truth.

Quatre:*swallows hard*You are actually female and not some monster right?

Casey,Zara,Kadey,Chelsea,Catherine,and Hilde take a drink.

Dani:What TH hell does that mean?

Quatre:YOU JUST HAD ME MOON Chelsea AND GET MY ASS STABBED!!

Zara:Quatre!

Quatre:WHAT?

Trunks:DON'T YELL AT HER!!!

Quatre;I'm sorry.My ass is a little soar I can't help it!

Zara:What the hell _did_ you mean by that?

Quatre:It was just a quest-.Dani....?Where are you going?

All the girls except Catherine and Hilde chase after Dani.

Casey:You did it now!

after about 15 minutes they all come back with Dani looking p.o

Heero:Ahhhh...*clears his throat*let's continue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey:Our turn!

Casey;Goten...truth or dare?

Goten:Umm..I'm very afraid of dare so... truth.

Casey:Is it true you actually failed that history test with the one question on who the Ox King was.

No one moved forward.

goten:*Blushing extremely red right now*Yes.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Trunks:How could you miss who the Ox King was?

Goten;I have a question...did you even know there wasn't a test.

Trunks:What is he talking about?

Goten:I failed because I didn't take the test.

the entire room fell silent.

Casey:never mind.

Goten;Casey!

Casey jumped at that

Goten:Truth or dare?

Casey:truth.

Goten:Is it true you like me?

Everyone started leaning forward and was about to drink when Goten said...

Goten:As a boyfriend..not friend I mean.

Everyone slowly set there drinks back down.

Casey:*calmly*yes.

Goten:Just asking.

everyone looked astonished.

Goten:i told you so.

Trunks:Then kiss!

Goten and Casey looked at each other, leaned toward each other and then kissed for about.......say..5 minutes.

Trunks:Okay we believe you now!

Zara:NEXT!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei:Catherine...truth or dare?

Catherine:Dare.

Wufei:Hmm...I dare you to throw knives blankly at your brother.

Catherine:*Looks over at trowa*Okay.

Pulls out her set of knives turns around and throws them over her head.Unfortunately Wufei was right next to trowa and got stabbed in the shoulder and balls.

Wufei:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Catherine:Opps!Sorry Wufei.I did do the dare.

Heero:The ambulance is on there way.

the ambulance picks up Wufei and the game continues.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zara:MY TURN!!!

Zara:trunks.............

Trunks:Yeah?

Zara:Truth or dare?

Trunks:Dare.

Zara:I dare you to kiss......Heero on the lips!

Heero:WHY DOES EVERYONE PICK ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!?????!!

Trunks:I don't know but I'm glad I brought mouthwash.

trunks walks over and kisses Heero and uses the entire bottle of mouthwash in the kitchen.

Trunks:Truth or dare,Zara?

Zara:Dare.

Trunks:I dare you to....moon the old people next door.

Zara:O...kay

Everyone follows and watches as Zara ring the door bell...pulls down her pants and watches as the 72-year old lady falls back unconscious.

Zara:She'll be alright right?

trunks:*Puts his arm around Zara*She'll be fine.Me and Goten do it all the time.

Everyone stares at Trunks, then Goten.

THE END

E-MAIL ME!!!Please send me some more tips on writing.my friend Kadey think this was funny but I ,personally, think dani's gonna kill me.Flames will be ignored.Sorry for the mooning......I couldn't think of anything else to do there.JA NE! 


End file.
